Break Through the Crowds
by ximcarebear
Summary: Two words: Total Drama. Read it to find out why. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom what if the kids don't like me?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"Don't worry sweetie. They'll like you. Besides, you have Chad there," Her mom said.

"He's just a childhood friend. Doesn't mean he's going to protect me where ever I go."

"He's going to be there to watch you so you don't get hurt. And you're carpooling with him in his car after school from now on."

Gabriella whined to her mom. "You keep putting me and him together like we're a couple. News flash mom, we're not interested in each other. I like him as a brother and he likes me as a sister."

"His mom and I are just thinking about your future. He has good qualities. He's in the basketball team, he's doing okay in school, and he knows how to kickbox."

"So doesn't mean I like him more than a brother." Gabriella got out of her mom's 2009 Mercedes SUV before her mom could say something.

Gabriella looked at the school. East High . From the way everyone dresses, it looks like all the popular people from all over the U.S. gathers here at this school. She walks across the school parking lot when she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry," the person said.

"It's okay. It's my fault too," Gabriella replied. When she took her book from the person's hand, she looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes. _He's hot. _She got up and thanked the guy.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Troy Bolton. Are you new?" Troy took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah. I just got here. Today's my first day."

"Well, I'll see you later. I got to go do some stuff."

"Okay. Bye." Gabriella turned around towards the school. _He's really nice. _

She walked to her homeroom, which was 10A. She looked up at the room number posted on the top of the door. She walks in to see a lot of people. She walks up to the teacher who was reading a fashion magazine.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. It's my first day today." The teacher looked up from her magazine, revealing a bad oversized shirt and a lot of beaded necklaces with really tight tights.

"You must be our new student. I'm Ms. Darbus." Gabriella took Ms. Darbus's hand and shook it.

"Pick any available seat you like." Gabriella goes to the back where there is an empty seat. She sits down and took out her Sidekick. She started texting her best friend from Los Angeles, Alicia. The bell rings and everyone is in their seat.

"Class, we have a new student here. Her name is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella stood up and introduced herself.

"My name is Gabriella Montez as you all know. I transferred here from Los Angeles. My dad is a publisher for some fashion magazine and my mom's an computer engineer. I'm into acting, singing, and dancing. Mostly acting." She looks around for people she knew. She sees Troy and smiles at him. He smiles back. Then she looked around for more people and saw her childhood friend, Chad. Chad waved his hand at her, but she couldn't wave back or people might think she's weird.

"Does anybody have questions for Miss Montez?" A blonde girl who looked like she owns all designer shot her hand up.

"Miss Evans?"

She looked at Gabriella and asked, "Who's your dad and where'd you get your bag? I'm Sharpay Evans, by the way."

"My dad's Richard Montez." Everyone gasped. He was the most popular fashion publisher of the U.S. He published most of the fashion magazines that exists today.

"And my dad has connections with his friends so that's how I got the purse."

"The purse is not even on sale yet until next month," Sharpay said. Everybody started whispering about how Gabriella is rich. Maybe even richer than Sharpay, the richest girl in school. Gabriella sat back down, humiliated that now everyone knows she's rich and that everyone is going to want to be her friend just because she's rich.

"Now class, settle down." Ms. Darbus hushes them when the bell rings. Everybody leaves, still whispering. Gabriella gathered her stuff when three girls walked up to her.

"So your dad is Richard Montez?" One of the girl asked. She immediately knew it was Sharpay.

"Yeah." Gabriella got up, looking at the door. Chad was waiting for her.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, as you know already. This is Taylor McKessie; she's part of the science and math department," Sharpay said, pointing to an African American girl who had her hair in a ponytail and had clothes that were designer but were last season's.

"And this is Kelsi Neilson. She's part of the music department. Like you said, you're interested in acting, singing, and dancing, so you can meet up with her later," Sharpay said, pointing to a small girl who had glasses and had sheet music in her hands.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I got to go, but I'll talk to you guys later," Gabriella said, almost walking away when Sharpay stopped her.

"How about you sit at our table at lunch today and we'll discuss about stuff?" Sharpay offered.

"Sure. I'll see you at lunch then." Gabriella walked out the door, pulled by Chad.

"You're friends with Sharpay Evans?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. She just walked up to me and started asking me questions about my purse."

Chad nodded like he cared when he didn't. "So you like East High so far?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's cool so far. I thought I'd like to join some clubs."

Troy walks up to both of them. He thought Chad was flirting with another girl. But when he got closer, he saw it was Gabriella.

"Hey Chad. Hi Gabriella." Troy smiled when he said her name.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said. Chad looks at them weirdly.

"You guys know each other?" Chad asked.

"Well, we bumped into each other this morning. How'd you know her?" Troy said.

"Her mom and my mom were best friends in college. She's like my childhood friend. We met like when she was born. And I was like one month old." Chad said. "Well, I gotta go. Free period's next and I want to work on my free throws. Bye Gabi." He hugged Gabriella and walked away. Troy followed him, saying bye before he leaves. Gabriella walks to find a library so she could study during free period.

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Well, this story is going to have a few chapters and then it's done. I might do a sequel if you guys want me to, but it's not decided yet. So please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chad and Troy were at the middle table sitting with their friends, the jocks and the cheerleaders. They don't really call them friends but they were in the same class as them (the upper class). Troy then heard Chad calling for Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella! Come sit here!" Chad shouted from across the room and motioned her to come to their table. She smiled and walked over but then Sharpay and her crew sat at the table next to them. Sharpay called her and motioned her to sit at their table.

"Sorry guys, I'm just going to sit at their table today. I'll sit at your table tomorrow? And I'll meet you after school Chad. My mom said you were taking me home." Gabriella said, smiled, then walked over to Sharpay's table.

"Yeah," Chad said, "How come Gabi is friends with Sharpay?"

"I don't know. Do you think I read minds?" Troy said.

"You do? How come I never knew?" Troy groaned.

"Hi Gabriella." Sharpay fakely smiled.

"Hi, so what did you want me to sit at your table for?" Gabriella said.

"Well, since you're hanging out with us now, we have some rules to fill out."

"Huh?"

"Tell her Taylor." Taylor took out a piece of paper and read from the list.

"On Tuesday, you have to wear pink. You can only wear jeans and/or wear your hair in a ponytail two times per week. You cannot wear outfits that are full black, you can only wear a skirt black or a shirt that's black. You cannot date any ex-boyfriends of this crew. You have to throw a party once a month. All of us has to be invited and help set up. Any questions?" Taylor said.

"What if I don't follow these rules?"

"You're banned from our table forever," Kelsi said.

"Well, sorry. I don't follow rules." Gabriella stood up, but Sharpay grabbed her wrist.

"You are going to be in the most popular group of East High. If you leave now, you'll never get a chance to be in it again."

"First of all, I wear what I want. Two, I don't throw parties a lot since it's a lot to clean up. I have a mansion. Third, I don't like the color pink, so I don't even bother wearing that color." Gabriella walked away a little, but Sharpay said something to stop her.

"You can't date Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said so loud, Gabriella, Troy, and Chad heard.

"What makes you think I like Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked. Troy and Chad were listening in.

"Because I dated him in the eighth grade." Troy groaned again.

"So? You think I'm interested in him?" Gabriella snapped back.

"Well, it's obvious. You were all flirting with him after talking to Chad."

Gabriella walked back, up to Sharpay's face. "Watch what you're saying. You might end up in a broken nose, face, and crooked teeth. You don't want that for you since you think you're the most popular girl in school, now would you?" Gabriella said, then walked back to Chad's table and sat down.

"What's that all about?" Chad asked.

"Frikking Sharpay think she can rule my ass. She's wrong. I make my own rules for myself. I don't boss people around." Chad patted her back.

"That's the Gabriella I know. Remember when we were little, we always play Power Rangers our way, not your way or mine?"

"Yeah, I miss those times." Gabriella smiled. She turned to Troy, who was listening to their conversation. "And Troy. I didn't mean what I said to Sharpay. You're a really great friend and I'm glad I met you. I mean you're Chad's best friend. How can I not be friends with my childhood friend's best friend."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're my friend too." Troy sat down next to her and smiled.

"I bet Sharpay's only trying to be my friend because I own expensive stuff. I don't like even being rich, it's a waste of money. I'd rather use the money to donate to some fundraiser."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so… environmental." Troy said.

"I just thought we could actually make use of the money we have. Not using it to buy clothes and fashion."

"You know? I actually agree with Sharpay for once. You guys flirt way too much," Chad said.

Both Gabriella and Troy glared at him. "I'm just being honest here."

"We're not flirting. We're talking about the environment. Something you don't understand." Gabriella laughed and high fived Troy.

"Oh… hey!" Chad said, realizing they were making fun of his stupidity. The bell rings and Troy, Chad, and Gabriella walked to the trash can so Gabriella could dump her food. Troy and Chad walked Gabriella to her next class since their class is right next to it.

"Thanks for walking me. Now I can get to my English AP class." Gabriella walked in, seeing Taylor there. She groaned, but heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Troy, motioning her to come back out again.

"Yes, Troy?" Gabriella said.

"I was wondering if you could come to our basketball game tomorrow night?" Troy mumbled.

"Sure. I'll come." Troy's face lit up.

"Okay, I'll save you a seat in the front." Troy smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later kay?"

"Alright, bye." Gabriella smiled and walked back in the classroom. Taylor wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Gabriella. She opened it.

_I'm sorry about what happened during lunch. It's Sharpay who makes us do all that stuff. I wish I could be like you and actually stand up to her._

Gabriella smiled and wrote a reply.

_It's okay. Why don't you come sit with me at Troy and Chad's table tomorrow at lunch and leave Sharpay and Kelsi at their table? I know Sharpay won't mind since you're with me._

Taylor wrote a reply.

_Okay. Thanks. I'll come tomorrow._

Gabriella wrote another thing.

_I'm going to their basketball game. You should come too._

Taylor wrote something back.

_Sure. Just save me a seat. _

Gabriella smiled and faced Taylor's direction and mouthed 'Sure'. Taylor smiled and went back to her work. Gabriella was glad she made another good friend.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support. You know I love you right? Ahaha. Keep reviewing. I'll write more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The game ends with the 31-25. The wildcats win! Troy looks in the audience and sees Gabriella and Taylor shouting for the Wildcat's Win. Troy runs up to her.

"So how you like the game?" Troy asks Gabriella. Gabriella was about to say something, but Taylor interrupts.

"The game was AWESOME!!!" Taylor waved her arms around. Troy and Gabriella laughs at Taylor's behavior.

"I think I gave her too much soda," Gabriella said. Troy laughed. Taylor keeps screaming "YEAH!!!!"

"C'mon Taylor. Let's go to the bathroom," Gabriella said.

"WHY?!" Taylor yelled. Gabriella had to cover her eyes for that one.

"Because with how much soda you drank, you're bound to go to the bathroom sometime," Gabriella said. She got up and led her friend to the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom waiting for Taylor, she got a text message. She takes out her navy blue Razr.

_Care bear!_

_Meet me at the parking lot. I'll take you and your friend to the after party. Troy's coming with us._

_Chad_

Gabriella laughed when Chad used her nickname when she was little. Chad and Gabriella gave each other nicknames when they were six years old, Chad was sharing animal crackers with Gabriella. Then Gabriella hugged Chad. Chad said she hugs like a bear, so she called her a care bear. Then Gabriella called him teddy bear.

She called Taylor to hurry up. When Taylor came out of the stall, she looked like she held it back for a long time. She washed her hands and they both left to the school parking lot. They see a Range Rover in a parking lot and walked toward it. When they were almost there, someone covered Gabriella's eyes and mouth and pulled them into the car.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked from the back when the two guys sat in front.

"YEAH!!!" Taylor screamed beside her. Gabriella flinched when she saw Taylor beside her.

"She's still high from that soda?" The guy in the passenger seat. He turned around and looked at Taylor.

"Stupid Troy," Gabriella mumbled. "Why you guys scared us and tried to kidnap us?"

"Well, you guys were taking too long," Chad said, "I was waiting in the car for so long."

"I should have known. Chad's always the impatient one."

"Loser!" Troy pointed at Chad and laughed. Chad pushed Troy with his free hand while his other hand was still on the steering wheel.

"Shut up," Chad said. When Chad made a left turn, they parked outside a house that had music blasting through the windows and door.

"Um this house seems loud," Taylor said when she was calmed down.

"Don't worry. It's just the school in it," Troy said.

"But this is the first house party I've been to that's in Albuquerque. It's only my first day," Gabriella said.

"Just come find me if you have problems," Chad said, "And stick with Taylor since she's still high." They walk in the house with people dancing, talking, sitting on the couch, or drinking the punch.

"Come find me if you have problems, okay?" Gabriella and Taylor nodded. Troy and Chad goes to find their basketball friends.

"Taylor, you want some punch?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you think I want punch after how many sodas I drank?" Taylor said.

"I guess not. Why don't you sit at that couch and wait for me while I get myself a punch?"

"Sure." Gabriella walks over the punch table and takes an empty cup and pour punch into it. She feels a little sting in the throat. Then she finds herself pouring more punch each time and feeling her legs getting weaker. When she finally put her cup in what seems to be a trashcan, she walks over to Taylor who was just looking around.

"Hi Tay," Gabriella hiccups, "lor."

"Are you drunk?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Can you take my temperature?"

"You are drunk. Let's get you home."

"No," Gabriella pulled her arm away from Taylor, "I wanna stay."

"No, look at you."

"I'm fine. Do you think Troy's cute?"

"Okay, you are drunk. Let's go find Chad."

"Chad's my friend. I don't like him. I like Troy."

"Man, you blab out stuff when you're drunk." Then some drunken guy walks up to Gabriella.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" The guy asked.

"No, I don't want to." Gabriella walked over to Taylor, but was pulled by the guy.

"C'mon. Just one dance."

"Let go of her, Andrew." Taylor hears somebody behind her. She sees its Troy.

"Fine, Troy. I didn't know she was yours." Once the guy lets go and walks away, Gabriella stumbles to the ground. Troy rushed over and lifts her up.

"She drank the punch and she's now really drunk," Taylor said.

"Someone spiked the punch," Troy said. He's now piggyback riding her to Chad's car. He puts her in the backseat.

"Go find Chad and tell him we have to go take Gabriella home," Troy said. Taylor obeyed and went back into the house.

Troy looks at Gabriella who was laughing out of nowhere. Then she looks at Troy.

"You're pretty cute Troy. Are you single?" Gabriella asked, laughing drunkenly after.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gabriella smile, then hiccups a little.

"You're drunk."

"I'm fine. I can prove it to you." Gabriella puts her arms around Troy's neck and crashes her lips onto his. Troy was shocked and could taste the alcohol in her mouth, but slowly kisses back. Gabriella pulls back and puts her head on Troy's shoulder and falls asleep. Troy stayed in the back when Chad and Taylor comes back because Gabriella was still sleeping on his shoulder.

"I should have warned her about the punch being spiked. Now her parents are gonna get mad at me," Chad said.

"It's not your fault, Chad," Troy said. Gabriella hiccup a little, then falls back asleep. She puts her arms around Troy, but Troy pulls her arms down.

"You have not seen her dad being mad before. When I was twelve, her dad got mad at her in front of me when she sneaked out to see the Ciara concert. He literally yelled at her in front of me, but at least he doesn't hit her."

"Well, we could just tell them that Gabriella fell asleep at the party, so we brought her home. It's not like they're gonna smell her breath to check if she's drunk."

"Fine. But if I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you, Troy."

"Whatever." Taylor turned around to see Gabriella asleep on Troy's shoulder. She saw Gabriella smiled a little.

"It's kind of surprising that Troy doesn't have a girlfriend," Taylor said.

"What?!" Chad and Troy said at the exact same time.

"He acts really nice to Gabi. They would make a cute couple," Taylor said.

"Yeah they would. But Gabi just moved here, so don't pressure her to like someone right now," Chad said.

"Dude, I just met her. I can't like her yet," Troy said.

"It's worth a try when you get to know her," Chad said. He parked in front of Gabriella's mansion. It looked like it worth a lot. Taylor's mouth dropped when she saw the house. Chad and Troy carries Gabriella to her front door. They ring the doorbell and Mrs. Montez opens the door.

"Sorry Mrs. Montez. Gabriella fell asleep at the party so we brought her home," Chad said.

"Okay, take her to her room," Mrs. Montez. They both carried her up the stairs. It was kind of hard since she keep falling back. But they managed to get her into her king sized bed. Chad kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight care bear," Chad said and leaves. Troy follows and goes downstairs with Chad.

"Thank you for taking Gabriella home. Who's this?" Mrs. Montez pointed at Troy.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Troy. He's the one who found Gabriella sleeping."

"Okay, thank you Troy and Chad. Come back soon and hang out with Gabriella."

"We will. We have someone else to bring home, so we're gonna leave."

"Okay, drive safely." Troy and Chad leaves to Chad's car.

"Gabriella is lucky to have those two boys," Mrs. Montez mumbled when Chad leaves the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Love the reviews. So keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella wakes up, finding herself in bed. She remembered being at the party, being drunk, and then seeing Troy. Her mind went blank. She got up and went to take a shower. When she finished, her mind was dizzy. She couldn't feel her legs. But she still went back to her room to find clothes. She put on a green Hollister shirt and a white Aeropostale skirt. She walked herself downstairs where she finds her mom drinking coffee and her dad eating.

"Gabi, are you feeling okay?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to school okay?" She gets up but her dad says something.

"There's no school today hon. it's a Saturday." Gabriella's eyes were wide open. She forgot it was a Saturday.

"Oh. I'm sorry, guess I didn't count the days and thought it was a school day."

"Why don't you hang out with Chad? And that cute guy Troy?" Her mom said. _My mom thinks Troy's cute. Freaky!_

"Okay. I'll go call him." Gabriella rushes upstairs and texts Chad.

_Teddy bear!_

_Do you want to hang out today? I feel bored._

_Gabi_

She sends it and waits for a reply. She got tired of waiting so she logged on the computer. She didn't know anyone who had AIM from school. So she logged on Myspace. She sees a friend request.

"Ooo. Troy added me." She accepts the friend request and then hears her cell ringing. She looks at the reply Chad sends her.

_Care bear!_

_Sure. Troy's with me, so you can come over. Just ask your dad to drive you here cause I'm too lazy :P_

_Chad_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. He's always too lazy to do something with her. She goes downstairs to ask her dad if he can take her to Chad's house. He told her to go get ready. When she was about to turn off her computer, she sees a comment. She clicks on the new comments button.

_Hey Gabi! I didn't know you had a myspace. I'm at Chad's house and he said you're coming over. See you then. _

_Love, Troy._

Gabriella smiled when she saw the love Troy part. It was so cute and she felt her stomach doing somersaults.

"Gabi, let's get going!" Her dad calls from downstairs. She grabs her Louis Vuitton handbag and throws her cell phone in. She runs downstairs and into her daddy's car. When she gets there, she gives her daddy a kiss and runs out of the car. She rings Chad's house's doorbell and Troy answers it.

"Glad to see you Montez."

"You too Bolton." Gabriella giggled at the way they were saying their last names to each other. She walked inside to see Chad sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Hey Gabi." He gets up and walks over to Gabriella and hugs her.

"Hey. So what are we doing?" Gabriella goes over to the couch and lays on it.

"Well, we're watching a game. But since you're here, we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever she wants?" Troy asked at the same time as Gabriella.

"Yeah. I mean, what worse could she do?" Gabriella gave him a mischievous grin. She picks up her cell and dials in Taylor's number.

"Taylor, we have a mission." Chad and Troy's eyes were wide open. She nods her head and hangs up.

"Let's go pick up Taylor." Gabriella walks out of the house and Chad and Troy follows her.

"Where are we going exactly?" Chad asked. Troy put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I can't believe you don't know. Obviously, she invited Taylor to do something. And usually it means…" Troy got interrupted.

"SHOPPING!!!" Gabriella yelled. Chad's eyes were wide open and Troy shook his head again. They get into the car and drove to Taylor's house. Chad honked on the horn and Taylor came running out. She gets into the car and hugs Gabriella.

"Let's go Danforth!!!" Chad groaned and started driving. They got to the mall as fast as you can say "Troy is hot".

"Gabriella, let's go to that store. I heard they have the most amazing sweaters," Taylor said, pointing to a store with cashmere sweaters that looked so cute.

"Okay. Let's go." Gabriella and Taylor ran to that store while Troy and Chad walked slowly to the store. They were trying on sweaters when the boys got there.

"Troy, what do you think of this sweater?" Gabriella asked, taking a blue sweater.

"Perfect," Troy replied, not even looking up.

"You said that on the last eighteen sweaters."

"I'd say anything to get out of here."

"Chad, what about you? From a man's point of view."

"Beautiful," Chad said, looking outside.

"You didn't even look," Gabriella whined.

"You said from a man's point of view."

"Ugh." She put the sweater back on the rack and looked around more. "Taylor, I wanna go."

"Finally!" Troy said, standing up.

"No, I found this really cute sweater."

"Ugh," Troy sat back down. "This is death. Chad, I can't believe you actually let us go with Gabi's plan."

"Well, you didn't tell me that they were gonna go shopping."

"Obviously, they're girls. Of course the first thing they'll think is going shopping." Troy saw at the corner of his eye a blonde girl.

"Hi Troy!!" Gabriella turned around and saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh hey Gabriella," she said coldly.

"Hi Sharpay," Gabriella said back.

"Why are you here with the guys?" Then Taylor came out with a cute sweater.

"What you think… Hi Sharpay," Taylor said. She mumbled when she said Sharpay's name.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?!" Sharpay said, partly shouting.

"I'm hanging out with my friend." Sharpay looked at Taylor, then at Gabriella.

"She's your friend?! How come I didn't know about this?!" Gabriella was about to say something, but Taylor got there first.

"Because, you always boss me around. I hate it when you do that. I have my own life too. And if you can't accept that, then I'd rather leave your group." Taylor walked up to Gabriella and linked arms with her. Sharpay couldn't believe she said that. She knew Taylor was always the one who stood quiet when Sharpay was doing all the talking.

"Let's go Gabriella. I don't want to be seen talking to Sharpay." Taylor took off the sweater she was trying out and gave it to the sales lady telling her that she'll come back another time. She linked arms with Gabriella again and walked out of the store. Troy and Chad was in shock, but still followed them.

Sharpay was furious how Taylor talked to her. "This is all your fault Montez. You'll pay," she said. Everyone at the store was looking at her weird like she's some psycho who talks to herself.

"What are you looking?!" Sharpay shouted. Everyone went back to their shopping. Sharpay walked out of the store with no dignity at all.

**A/N: If you read my other story "At Last I Found You", you should see why I won't be updating as much. If you don't know, just read my profile. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taylor sits at the food court angrily. "Ugh that Sharpay Evans is so evil!" Gabriella, Troy, and Chad sits at the same table.

"Tay, don't be mad. I guess Sharpay's just used to getting everything she wants," Troy said.

"Yeah. I actually get more than I want," Gabriella said.

"Uh huh. Remember Gabi, when you wanted to learn how to ice skate, you dad almost bought Iceland?" Chad said.

"Seriously?!" Taylor and Troy said in unison.

"Yeah. I convinced my dad to not buy the land. Instead, he bought an ice rink for me to work on my lessons."

"Dang!" Both of them said.

"I'm not like Sharpay, who wants everything. I don't even like to be reminded that I'm rich.

"Man, most rich people I know are snobby spoiled bitches," Troy said.

"Yeah, me too. You're the first rich girl to ever care for the environment," Taylor said.

"Like I said, I don't like to be reminded that I'm rich."

"Ayee Gabi. Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. In three weeks."

"Let's start planning your sweet eighteen soon. There's so much to be done in three weeks." Troy and Gabriella looks at him weirdly and Taylor just looks down. "What? It's hard to plan a party for senior." Gabriella shrugged and looked at Taylor, who tries not to get into the conversation.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Taylor shook her head.

"Nothing! Not at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that Shar…" Troy's eyes went wide open.

"Holy crap," Troy mumbled. The threesome heard what he said.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Sharpay's birthday is on the same weekend."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short. So that's why I'm posting up the next chapter too. I totally hate short chapters cuhs they are a waste of time just to read a chapter in three minutes and then it's on to the next chapter. It's annoying. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?!" Chad shouted. The whole mall was looking at him. He put his head down in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me her birthday is on the same weekend as me?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't know that was your birthday in three weeks," Taylor said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"Obviously, everyone is gonna go to Sharpay's party since Gabriella's new," Chad said.

"And I don't want to fight about who is gonna have a better party with Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Just stay quiet for a moment and let me think," Troy said. They watch Troy thinking really hard.

"Dude, don't hurt yourself," Chad said. Troy hit the back of his head and continued thinking.

"I got it!"

"What, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Why don't you ask Sharpay to move her party to a week earlier or a week later?"

"Uh huh, like she's gonna listen to me."

"It's worth a try."

"I'll ask her at school." Troy nodded and got up to Cold Stone for ice cream. Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got up and followed him.

"Welcome to Cold Stone! How may I help you?" the Cold Stone worker asked.

"French vanilla and mint chocolate mixed with rainbow sprinkles," Gabriella said. **A/N: My favorite order. ;)**

"I'll get the same thing," Taylor said.

"Get me a monkeys delight," Chad said.

"And I'll have the chocolate surprise," Troy ordered. They waited for their orders to finish and Troy pays for all of them.

"Thanks Troy. You're the best," Gabriella said, melting the ice cream in her mouth.

"You're welcome." They all were walking on the parking lot to go to Chad's car when a full speed car was heading toward Gabriella. Gabriella just stood there, shocked. When the car was about to hit Gabriella, she felt someone's arm around her waist and then pulling her to the side. The car flew past them really fast, not having a chance to hit Gabriella.

"Are you alright Gabs?" Chad asked. But it wasn't his arm around her; it was Troy's.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Troy." Gabriella smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Woah, love chemistry here!" Taylor squealed. Troy and Gabriella let go of each other just a second after Taylor talked. They both started blushing madly and Chad and Taylor noticed.

"Well, let's go in the car." Chad unlocks his car and sat in the driver seat while Troy sits in the passenger seat and the girls sit in the backseat. They sent Taylor home first and then Gabriella. Once they leave Gabriella's driveway, they start driving toward Chad's house.

"You like Gabriella huh?"

"Ye… what? No! I was just pulling her away from that speedy car. That was dangerous."

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Troy touches his cheek and they were hot.

"It's cause the windows aren't open, stupid."

"And you're calling me stupid. Why don't you like Gabi then?"

"I do, but just as a friend. You know she is your childhood friend."

"You're my best friend though. And I known you only one month less than her."

"What are you saying?"

"I wouldn't mind if you and Gabi dated. Cause her parents and my parents keep putting us together. Maybe if Gabi's parents saw you, they might reconsider you and Gabi being together."

"But what if they don't accept me?"

"So you do like Gabi."

"Okay, fine. I can't hide it from you anymore anyways."

"Yeah yeah, you know I won't tell anyone."

"You better not. I've only known Gabriella for two days and I already like her."

"It's a record for you, Troy Bolton."

"Yeah it is." Troy looked outside the window and smiled, thinking about Gabriella and her pretty smile.

"Troy's got the goofy face," Chad sang. _He seriously got a good singing voice. How come I never heard of it when I'm his best friend for more than 17 years. _

"It's not a goofy face. It's called being on cloud nine face."

"Still means you're in loooooooove with her."

"No I'm not in looooooove with her," Troy said, imitating Chad, "I just like her." Chad was about to say something when Troy shut his mouth. "End of discussion."

Chad's cell phone rang. Chad picks it up.

"Yello?"

"Hi Chad. Is Troy there?" Chad gasped.

"Chad, are you okay?" Troy said.

"It's… for… you…" Chad gives his cell to Troy. Troy gives him a confused look and takes the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy. It's Taryn. I'm coming back to Albuquerque! Then we can be together like we used to!" Troy's eyes bulges out.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliffy. You'll find out who Taryn is. All you know now is she's one of Troy's ex-girlfriends. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella walks to her locker at East High, finding a red rose in her locker. She looks around to see if there was a note with the rose, but finds nothing. She smiles and closes her locker. She walks to her homeroom and falls into her seat, smelling the rose several times. Then Taylor sits down next to her, waving her hand at Gabriella's face, but she was gazing off into a day dream.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer," Taylor said. Gabriella breaks away from her day dream and looks at Taylor.

"I guess. I don't know who I got it from." Troy and Chad comes over and take two seats in front of the girls.

"Cool! Where'd you get that rose Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Dunno. But it's really cute." Troy blushes when no one's looking. **A/N: I know that gave it away.**

"Okay! Everyone! Please be in your seats and quiet down!" Ms. Darbus yells over the commotion. The bell rings a few seconds after. After the bell rings, Ms. Darbus continues on with the announcements while all the students just kept talking, ignoring what she says.

"That's so romantic. We need to find out who gave you that," Taylor squealed.

"We don't have to. If the guy wants to remain anonymous, then let him be. It's not like I'll like him back." Troy frowns.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I like someone else." Taylor squealed again, which caught Sharpay Evan's attention. She decided to eavesdrop.

"Who? Tell me!" Taylor said.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys," Gabriella joked.

"Please! We won't tell anyone," Chad plead. He knew that Troy gave her the rose and that Troy likes her. But now that Gabriella likes someone else, there might be a possibility that it's him.

"I can't. I'll tell you guys when the right time comes."

"Fine. Okay tell us. What is your theme for your birthday party?" Taylor asked. Sharpay gets interested in the conversation.

"Well, I want my theme to be Fairytales. Even though it's on the same weekend as Sharpay's birthday, I don't really want to get overexcited and plan a huge party." Sharpay's face turns into anger when she hears this, but then smiles evilly at a brilliant idea.

"Well, what else you want?" The bell rings and the kids walk out of the classroom.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Gabriella says. Taylor raised her shoulders and walked out of the classroom with Chad following her.

Gabriella and Troy were the last ones out, since Taylor is going to the library and Chad went to the locker to change into his basketball jersey for free period practice.

"So you like someone else?" Troy asked, not showing the hurt in him.

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"He's really sweet. I met him on my first day here. He's one of Chad's friends and he looks like a trustworthy guy."

"Oh.Well, I hope he likes you back."

"Yeah. I hope."

"Gotta go. I'm gonna be late for free period basketball practice."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Troy runs toward the locker room and Gabriella smiles at the thought of her crush.

"Yeah, Troy. I hope you like me back," she whispers to herself. She turns around and walk to her locker again. She sees Sharpay there waiting for her.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you?" Sharpay fakely smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard your birthday party is on the same weekend as me. It's going to be so fun!" Gabriella's eyes went wide open.

"You… you know?"

"Sorry. I kind of eavesdrop on your conversation with Taylor. It's a good thing you didn't say who you liked or I might have let it leak through the whole school." Gabriella's fist clenched together.

"But anyways, since I don't want to be competition with you for our birthdays, why don't we just combine our birthday parties together. I mean, we're both rich and we both get what we want, so it's no problem for us to get what we want. And I'm a good organizer so we'll both get what we want."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for my past behavior. You seem nice, so I'll be nice to you too."

"I guess we can. Then we don't have to have any competition."

"Great. Here's my phone number," Sharpay says, handing her a piece of ripped binder paper, "and I'll call you to talk about our birthday plans. I'll see you later." Sharpay walks away, leaving Gabriella there.

* * *

Sharpay walks up to Troy who was putting his books away and getting out his lunch. It was lunchtime and students are walking back to their lockers to get their lunch and head toward the cafeteria.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay said flirtatiously.

"Hey… Sharpay?" Troy said confusedly.

"You look really cute today." Sharpay was rubbing his arm up and down, which made Troy a little uncomfortable, but he missed the feeling.

"Thanks?"

"I'll see you later. Bye." She tiptoed to give Troy a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Troy touched the place where Sharpay kissed and put a disgusted face on. He walked to the cafeteria and sat in the table with Taylor, Chad, and the rest of the basketball team.

"Hey Troy. What's with the face?" Chad asked.

"Weirdness. Sharpay just kissed me on the cheek and said I looked cute today. And then she rubbed my arm."

"She was flirting with you?"

"I guess. But it was really uncomfortable."

"Okay. Just don't tell Gabi or then she might get upset."

"Why might I get upset?" Gabriella said, putting down her lunch tray and sitting next to Troy.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Gabriella picked up a broccoli from her salad and put it in her mouth.

_She's so beautiful. _Troy picked up his ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Hey you guys. Have you noticed that Sharpay's being weird today?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Sharpay didn't even talk to me today," Taylor said.

"Me either. What she say or do to you?" Chad asked.

"She asked me about having our birthday parties and asked me if we wanted to have the parties combined."

"Did you agree?" Taylor asked.

"I guess. She was being nice and she said she would be nice in the future."

"You can't really trust her being nice. She says things nice but doesn't mean it. She fakes nice to get what she wants."

"I don't know. I agreed, so there's no turning back." Gabriella looks at Troy, whose mind wasn't there with them. She pushed Troy's shoulder and he woke up.

"Troy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I noticed Sharpay being a little weird too today."

"What she do to you?" Troy looked at Chad, who shook his head at him.

"Just something unusual. It's nothing." Troy goes back to eating his lunch. Gabriella looks at Chad, giving him a confused face and Chad raised his shoulders.

"Troy, you're lying. Tell me."

"You don't know if I'm lying or not."

"Yes I do. You looked at Chad and he shook his head. You're hiding something from me."

"I can't tell you. You might get mad at me, or Sharpay for worse."

"What she do to you Troy?" Gabriella said in a serious tone.

"Umm…."

"Just please tell me Troy. I promise I won't get mad."

"Fine. Sharpay came up to me before lunch and she said hi to me and said I looked really cute today while rubbing my arm. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away."

"That's all?" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. What else?"

"I thought she was going to tell you about…" _No I can't tell him. _"nothing. Just forget it."

"Okay. Just tell me when you need to."

"Sure." Gabriella looks at her lunch and plays around with it. _I can't tell him I like him. He's my childhood friend's best friend. It's like telling your brother's best friend you like him. And it be really awkward for both Troy and Chad._

"You guys. I'm gonna go." Gabriella gets up, but one of her shoelace gets stuck under the lunch bench and she falls back. Troy grabs her just in time, but falls forward to Gabriella. They were in an awkward position, including Troy's lips on Gabriella's…

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY!!! You know you love it. Ahaha; especially this one. I write my stories in my writing notebook and I forgot it at my aunt's car, and I wrote the next chapters for Cherish the Memories and Over the Years in it, so I can't update the stories until I get my notebook back. Since this is the only story I didn't write it in my notebook, I got to update it with my own imagination on the laptop. So yeah. Enjoy and review lots.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy stood there, not moving. Gabriella shows no emotion except shock. She pulls back and tries to get up, but couldn't. She looks to see her jean was caught in the lunch bench. Troy gets up and helps her with her jeans. She stands up after and looks at Troy, not saying a word.

"Ummm…" Troy said with a little of awkwardness in his voice, "sorry about that." Gabriella doesn't say anything. Instead she runs out of the cafeteria with tears running down her face.

"Gabriella!" Troy runs over her, but felt someone pulling his arm.

"I'll go get her. She might want to talk to me." The person runs out of the cafeteria. Troy sighs, now knowing between him and Gabriella is going to be different.

The person climbs up the science club garden where he thought Gabriella would be there because of the view. He thought correct; Gabriella was sobbing at the bench. The person puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see her childhood best friend.

"Hi Chad," Gabriella whispered with a little sob in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It's your best friend we're talking about."

"Yeah. Why? You don't like him."

"No. But that's the problem."

"Why?"

"Because first, I like him. More than a friend. But he must think I'm a spoiled bitch. I try to act like me and tell him the truth about me not caring about my dad's money. And you know that I was never picky about the things I want. Second, he stole my first kiss. Even though I want it to be him doesn't mean I want it now. Especially in a cafeteria full of people as an accidental kiss."

"You like him? Wow."

"Yes. But you can't tell him. I know he's your best friend, so you tell him everything. But just this once, don't tell him."

"Your secret is safe with me, Gabi. But I didn't really think you'd like him because he acts like me." Gabriella laughs softly.

"Yeah, he acts like you. But that's why I like you as a brother. You're cool to talk to and stuff. So is he. But with him, I feel an actual spark."

"Like a love spark?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. And what's this about he stealing your first kiss? I thought you got kissed by tons of guys."

"If you count my dad and uncles. Troy's the first guy at any of my schools to kiss me. And it's not out of spin the bottle or truth or dare."

"So you really like him?"

"If you say being next to him feels like being in heaven, then yes." Gabriella gets up. Chad gets up after.

"How come I didn't know this earlier?"

"Because he's your best friend. I thought you wouldn't approve since I know it would be weird for your best friend to go out with your childhood best friend."

"Well, it wouldn't matter to me. As long as you're happy and Troy takes good care of you."

"Thanks Chad. You're the greatest." Gabriella hugs Chad.

"You know it," Chad said with the obvious. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and walked out of the science club garden. Chad followed her out, not noticing someone hiding behind the wall of the hall.

---Sharpay came over to Gabriella's house to plan for both of their parties. Gabriella didn't mind having Sharpay over, but something was really fishy about her new attitude. She's all being nice to her and it scares the creep out of her. Sharpay comes over, not surprised that the house is big even if her house was smaller than Gabriella's.

"Hey Gabriella. What's your plans for your party?" Sharpay said as soon as she entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"Ummm… I was thinking more of a fairy tale kind of theme. Like it could be a masquerade ball and everyone wears a mask. Then I come out with a guy as my prince charming or something like that?"

"That's pretty cool," Sharpay said, with the same thought in her hand but a slight different, "what about we get the colors pink, blue, and white? And then we could have everyone dress formal and have a mask passed out when they come in from several waiters?"

"Sure. But can we take out pink? It's kind of girly."

"But I like pink. And it's part of my party too."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"You should be," Sharpay mumbled. "So what do you want the entrance of you coming in to be like?"

"Something like a Cinderella carriage thing like where the godmother changes the pumpkin into a carriage. That's what I had in mind."

"Oh so you want you and your prince charming to enter the entrance in a pumpkin carriage?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see what I can do." Sharpay gets up and walks toward the door.

"When we're done with the party, just tell me my half of the cost and I'll tell my dad to mail the check to you."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sharpay walks out the door and mumbles, "this will be a party you'll never forget."

Gabriella falls onto her bed in her room, tired from all the planning with Sharpay even though it was only the first day. She was about to fall asleep when she hears her ringtone that she picked out for a certain person.

_No more lonely_

_No more just me_

_Been there before_

_Ain't going no more_

_And now that you're here I_

_Never want to say goodbye love_

_Never want to be without you_

_No more crying_

_No denying_

_I'm in love with you_

_And now that you're here I_

_Never want to say goodbye love_

She picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi."

"Hi Troy."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just laying on my bed, tired."

"Why don't you come out? I want to take you somewhere."

"Is Chad going?"

"Uh… no. Do you want him to?"

"Actually, no. But my parents want him to be there in case they know who to call if I'm not home on time."

"Well, keep your cell phone on and they'll be able to reach you if we're still outside."

"Okay. I'll meet you at my doorstep in fifteen."

"See you."

"Bye." Gabriella hangs up and squeals. _I'm going on a date with Troy Bolton. Oh wait? Is it a date? I better find something to wear. _She goes to her closet to find something to wear. (Her closet is like Hannah Montana's.) She decides on a blend of a white Abercrombie cami and a green Abercrombie cami with jean capris. She takes out her black and white Converses and puts them on with her lowcut socks on. Even though it was casual, it didn't mean like a date.

Gabriella hears the doorbell ring when she was putting on her strawberry perfume from Aeropostale. She runs downstairs with her Abercrombie handbag.

"Bye daddy. Bye mommy. Going outside with Troy?" Gabriella yells back. Before her parents had a chance to say goodbye, she was out the door finding Troy in an orange American Eagle shirt with the logo on it and Levi's jeans. He had his usual vans on and had cologne on.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella took a sniff on him. "You smell good."

"Yeah. You do too."

"Thanks. So where are you taking me?" Gabriella walks to his Mercedes convertible and opens the door for herself. Troy takes the driver side and gets it without opening the door.

"I thought I'd take you to a secret place."

"Is it a scary place?"

"No, it's wonderful."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled as Troy starts the car. They drive along singing with the radio on. The song "Umbrella" by Rihanna played and Gabriella sang along with it. Troy continued on the road, loving Gabriella's sweet voice roaming into his ears.

"We're here." Troy stops the car and gets out.

"A park?" Gabriella gets out too.

"Somewhere near here." Troy took her hand and lead her to another place. She was blushing the whole time, finding Troy's hand warm and soft enough to think he didn't play basketball. He leads her into a secret spot, just next to the park with a beautiful scene of trees, flowers, and a bench to admire the moment.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella walk around to look at everything.

"Yeah. I usually come here to think about stuff."

"What stuff?" Gabriella looks back at him and takes a seat on the bench.

"Like if my dad is putting too much pressure on me with basketball. Or if I just want to get away from my friends for a while."

"So you like to think here? It's amazing."

"Thanks."

"It's beautiful to bring your girlfriend here for a nice romantic view and a picnic." Troy blushed and Gabriella noticed.

"No! I mean, it's beautiful that you brought me here. Even though I'm not your girlfriend or anything."

"Yeah. You're the first girl I brought to here."

"Really?"

"Hey, you're that special." Gabriella smiled.

"Why'd you bring me here though?" Troy took a seat next to her.

"I want to ask you something." Gabriella looks at him.

"Shoot." Troy took a deep breathe and let it out.

"I like this girl. And I want you to help me have the courage to ask her out." Gabriella looks down, thinking her crush liking another girl.

"What's this girl like?"

"Well, for one she's really close to my best friend. She's nice and pretty. She stands up for herself and that makes me feel she's really confident. I know I sound corny, but she's the first girl to ever make me feel this way."

"Is she a cheerleader?" Troy laughed.

"For the first time, no. She's more like those people who don't have a clique to join. Just hanging out with everyone and judging them by who they are in their cliques."

"Why do you want me to help you?"

"Cause you know her the best." Gabriella gets up with madness and sadness mixed together.

"So you brought me here to this wonderful place so you could use me and ask someone out?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean? Tell me. And don't tell me all those shit stuff like it's you or I'm standing right here with her." Troy looks at her confused.

"What are you so angry about?"

"That the fact that the guy I like likes someone else." Gabriella clasps her mouth shut.

"You like me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"You _do _like me." Gabriella shook her head again in embarrassment.

"I'm not going to say the girl I like is you or I'm standing here with the girl I love. But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Gabriella said, clasping her mouth again.

"I don't like you. Because the girl I like is Gabriella Montez. Not Gabriella Angrypants." Gabriella glares at him and hits him on the arm with the hand on her mouth.

"What?" Troy rubs his arm.

"You said you don't like me."

"I know. I said I like a girl named Gabriella Montez."

"But that _is_ me."

"Really?" Troy asked sarcastically, "I thought you were Sharpay." Gabriella glares at him again and hits him on the back of his head.

"Hey! That's not very nice." Troy tickles her on the sides and she escapes out of his arms. He chases after her around the secret spot. Good thing she was wearing sneakers instead of high heels.

Gabriella runs back to Troy's car and jumps inside. The car alarm went off and Gabriella sat in the passenger seat, scared of the loud noise. Troy laughed when he got to his car and unlocked it. The car alarm silenced and Troy jumps into his car.

"Next time, don't jump in my car unless I say so."

"Whatever," Gabriella said playfully angry. Troy starts the car and drives back to Gabriella's house. On the way, he breaks the silence.

"I heard what you said to Chad the other day."

"Yeah, yeah… what?! You heard everything?!"

"Yes I did." Gabriella hits him on the arm again.

"Hey! I'm driving a car. If you want to get home safely, then stop it."

"You weren't supposed to hear those stuff."

"What if I didn't? Would you still be here knowing one of my deepest darkest secrets?"

"It's not a secret anymore. And how is it your deepest darkest secret?"

"Let's just say only Chad knew."

"So he knew that I liked you. And before that, he knew you liked me."

"Chad was this close to putting a plan into getting us to confess our feelings." Troy made his index finger and thumb finger almost touching to show how close.

"Well, he does have a mastermind."

"Yes he does. But sometimes he's dumber than a wheel of cheese." Gabriella laughed but stop, flashing back to a time.

"Are you the guy who hit Chad really hard on the arm with the stick from Piñata at his second grade birthday party?" Troy looks at her quickly, then back on the road.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I was the girl who pushed Chad's face into the cake after singing Happy Birthday."

"That was you." Troy laughs hysterically. "That was classic."

"I know." Gabriella smiled at the wicked ways. Troy parks at Gabriella's driveway.

"You're home. Now get out." Gabriella gasped playfully and hits him on the arm.

"Good thing you're not driving anymore." Gabriella opens the door, but Troy grabs her hand. He puts his other hand on her cheek. She pulls away, thinking of another way. She closes the car door from the passenger side and walks to the driver's side. She leans over the car door and kisses Troy on the lips.

"Thanks for the ride." Gabriella smiled and walks back into her house. Troy touches where Gabriella kissed him and whispered, "Perfect."

Gabriella walks back into her house to find her mom sitting at the living room reading her newspaper.

"Hi honey. How's your date with Troy?" Her mom asked.

She mumbled, "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from Taiwan! So it means updates everyday! Yay for you and me! But I might stop the updates everyday when school starts. But don't blame me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella are sitting together in Ms. Darbus's class waiting for the bell to ring.

"So what did you think of Sharpay going to your house?" Chad asked.

"Well, she did ask me a lot of questions on what I wanted for my birthday party. But you know she needs to know that stuff in order to plan it," Gabriella replied. Sharpay and Kelsi walks up to them. Sharpay puts a hand on her hip.

"Oh Gabriella. I want to tell you that I'm sorry that we can't get a carriage for our party."

"It's alright. What you get instead?"

"This cool bike. It fits like one person, so you and your prince charming might have to squish a little." Gabriella gives her a weird look.

"Why don't I just call my dad to order a carriage?" Gabriella picked up her sidekick, but Sharpay pushes her hand back down.

"Don't call your dad. I promised I'll make this party a blast, so don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"Then why a bike?"

"That's all they had. But I'll call more people to see if they have a carriage for the party."

"Alright." Sharpay rolled her eyes and groaned as she and Kelsi went to sit in their seats.

"What's up with that?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Something about not having a carriage at my party."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Don't ask me."

"Okay fine." The bell rings and the students sit properly in their seats as Ms. Darbus continues her announcements.

_Knock knock. _The students look up to see a blonde girl with green eyes. Gabriella looked at her, thinking she's really pretty and must look like a model. The students gasp and had their mouths open. Troy, Chad, and Taylor had their eyes wide open.

"Hi Ms. Darbus. I'm back." Gabriella thought, "_Back from what?_"

"Hello Miss McDawson. Welcome back. Everyone here, you guys know Taryn. Go ahead and sit at your regular seat." Taryn walks to the back of the room and walks up to Gabriella.

"Hi. That's my seat." Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"But I sat here first," Gabriella snapped back.

"Well I sat here before you," Taryn said, a little angry.

"That's because you weren't here at our school."

"Miss Montez, Miss McDawson, will you be quiet back there? Miss McDawson, just choose another empty seat since that is Miss Montez's seat." Taryn groaned and sat the seat next to Gabriella.

"Now, continue the announcements…" Ms. Darbus kept talking, but no one was listening.

"Hi Troy," Taryn said flirtatiously. Gabriella glared at her. She glared back.

"Hey Taryn." Gabriella looked back at him.

"You know her?"

"She's Troy's recent ex-girlfriend. They broke up because she moved one month ago. And now she's back," Taylor said. Gabriella looked down and then back at Troy. Troy raised his shoulders.

"Sorry Taryn. I got off in a bad start. I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella said, handing her hand to Taryn. Taryn shook it.

"I'm Taryn McDawson. I used to go here."

"So I see. You're Troy's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I thought now that I'm back, me and Troy can go out again." Taryn rubbed Troy's hand and he awkwardly removed his hand from her grip.

"Well, that's a problem for you then. Because I'm Troy's girlfriend now."

"You are?" Taryn and Troy said in unison.

"Yes Troy," Gabriella leaned over to his ear, "Play along."

"I mean, oh yeah. You are." Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Taryn looks at them in jealousy. The bell rings and everyone walks out of the classroom. Troy pulled Gabriella out of class and pushed her against the locker lightly.

"So are you asking me out?" Troy asked seductively.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Gabriella said flirtatiously.

"Well, from what happened yesterday, I know that you like me. And from my point of view, I already told you I like you too."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying do you want to make it official?"

"If you want. As long as your ex-girlfriend isn't there." Gabriella looked at Taryn, who was going to her locker and glaring at them.

"I want to. How about you?" Troy leaned closer to her face. Gabriella leaned in too until Taryn walks up to them.

"Ahem. P-D-A?" Taryn said. Troy pulled back and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And you don't do that," Gabriella snapped. Taryn glared at her and looked at Troy.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Taryn asked.

"Um. Sure," Troy said. He turned back around to Gabriella, "I'll be back. We'll finish off where we were." Troy winked at her and she smirked at him. Taryn pulled Troy's arm and off he went with her.

"What are you doing with that slut?" Taryn said, as soon as they headed to the gym.

"She's not a slut Taryn. She's my girlfriend."

"Don't tell me you're using her to get back at me."

"I'm not using her. She's my girlfriend. Just because you moved, doesn't mean I didn't move on."

"I didn't move on because I thought what we had was real. You said I was your first serious girlfriend."

"You are. But you're not my girlfriend anymore. What we had before was in the past." Troy walked to the door. Taryn ran in the front of him and kissed him right there. Troy tried pulling back, but Taryn pulled his waist in.

Gabriella looked in the gym to see what Troy and Taryn were talking about. When she got there, she saw Troy and Taryn kissing and Taryn's arms around his waist. She turned back around and left the gym.

Troy finally pulled back and pushed Taryn into the wall.

"Taryn, what we had was special, but it's over." Troy walked away.

"You know I was your first." Troy turned back around and stared at her. Yes, they did have sex together, but it was an accident because they were drunk.

"You know that was only an accident."

"But I wasn't drunk. I wanted to be with you forever. And now you're pushing me away."

"That's because I moved on. It's not my fault that you didn't. I was devastated when you moved, but Gabriella brought the light back into my life. You can't do that anymore because my heart is somewhere else. Even if I'm with you, my heart would still be in Gabriella's hands. And you wouldn't be able to steal it because it's super-glued in her hands." Troy walked out. Taryn groaned really loud and stomp her out of the gym.

Chad came out from under the bleachers. He saw everything. Troy telling Taryn that he didn't love her anymore, Taryn kissing Troy on purpose, Gabriella looking at them sad, and Troy telling Taryn off. He knew that Troy had to fix this with Gabriella because she found out. And that he was the only witness to this scene.

* * *

**A/N: Short. I know. I'm just bored right now because I'm sleeping and it's only five in the afternoon. And I'm watching HSM2 again since I recorded it. Thanks and review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ugh. I hate that bitch." Gabriella was sitting at her lunch table that she sits with Chad and Taylor and the rest of the basketball jocks.

"I know he didn't mean to. I bet Taryn pushed him to the wall," Taylor said, comforting her.

"I doubt that."

"It's true." The girls look at Chad.

"What?" Gabriella said, trying to listen to Chad.

"I was in the bleachers during that time… don't ask why. Anyways, Troy was telling Taryn that he didn't love her anymore and he loves you. But Taryn just couldn't let him go, so she kissed him to let him remember the memories. After you left, he pushed her off and told her to stay away from him. And then he brought up junior year when they lost their virginities together. And she also said she was his first love and stuff like that. But he said he didn't love her anymore and you're the first person to bring back the light ever since she moved away."

"Aww that's so sweet, Chad. I can't believe Troy would say that," Taylor said.

"I guess I came in at the wrong time," Gabriella said.

"Or you could have stayed longer to hear that."

"Yeah." Troy came over with his lunch.

"Hey you guys." Chad and Taylor said hi back, but Gabriella continued eating her lunch.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said a little louder for her to hear.

"Hi," Gabriella mumbled. Troy raised one of his eyebrow.

"Gabriella, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just a little uncomfortable with Taryn."

"Don't worry. She's not gonna bother us again." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't know if she's up to something. Like stealing you away from me. You might fall in love with her again and I'm afraid to lose you."

"You won't lose me. She just had a little hard time letting go. But she'll get over it." Taryn came over and sat next to Troy.

"Hey guys. Hi Troy." She emphasized the name Troy.

"Hey Taryn," Troy mumbled. Gabriella looked at him and he mouthed 'help'. Gabriella knew what to do and got up and sat between Troy and Taryn.

"Hey Taryn! Your hair looks really pretty today."

"Thanks. Yours look like it needs some highlights." Gabriella fakely smiled.

"Yeah, your hair looks great. Where did you get your hair dyed from? I see some white hair up there." Taryn glared at her, and she fakely smiles again.

"Well, I don't dye my hair and I don't have white hair."

"Ooo, somebody sounds like a grandma." Troy, Taylor, and Chad chuckled quietly. Taryn glared at them.

"What makes you think I'm a grandma? You look like you have some wrinkles there."

"I think you need glasses. Because those aren't call wrinkles, it's called make-up."

"Then I guess you better get better makeup." Gabriella gets a little angry.

"Then I guess you need better clothes. I heard the trash will give discounts to people like you."

"People like me?"

"Something like that." Taylor interrupted their argument.

"Hey Gabi! When is your dad getting me that Louis Vuitton bag that doesn't come out until next year?" Taylor smirked at Taryn.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring it."

"Looks like daddy gets you fake ones all the time," Taryn snapped.

"He doesn't. He always gets real. I can always tell."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's Richard Montez." Troy and Chad looked at each other. Gabriella wasn't really the type of rich girl to rub her money in someone's face.

"Your dad is Richard Montez? He's like the publisher for more than half of fashion magazines," Taryn sounded excited that she got to meet the daughter of Richard Montez.

"Exactly."

"So? It's not like I care."

"Yeah right." Troy chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"You guys make a cute couple. Too bad Troy's only using you for your money."

"He's not the type of guy."

"Oh really? I remember last Christmas when he bought me diamond earrings and in return, I got him a nice hoodie from Hollister. But he didn't want it because it didn't compare to he gave me." Gabriella turned to Troy and raised her eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Then why you begged him back?"

"I didn't beg him."

"Kissing in the gym doesn't really look like begging to you?" Troy's and Taryn's eyes were wide open.

"You saw that?"

"Yes I did. But I trust Troy not to kiss back."

"I didn't," Troy said.

"Yeah, you did. You added a little tongue in our makeout session too." Gabriella glared at Taryn and looked back at Troy angry.

"No I didn't. You lying bitch," Troy said. Taryn gasped.

"How dare you?"

"How dare _you_ to try to kiss me? You know I like Gabi."

"So? That doesn't stop me from taking back my ex-boyfriend."

"I need to think this through," Gabriella said. She got up and threw her lunch away. Before she walked out of the cafeteria, Troy ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll walk you to your class."

"No, I just need time to think. I'll be back to see you." Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips and left. Troy walked back to his table and looked at Taylor and Chad. Then he glared at Taryn, who smirked at him.

"You stay away from me or you're never going to show your face in this school again." Troy got up and threw his lunch away. He walked out the door just at the same time as Taryn said, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know you hate her. I do too. But she'll go away later in the story and then Sharpay will be the mean one again. So review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've decided not to base this story on Super Sweet Sixteen: The Movie. It's just too hard to get Gabriella into the glamorous party mood. So yeah, if you don't want to read this story anymore, that's fine. But I'm still gonna keep writing this. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Gabriella!!!" Gabriella turns around to see Sharpay running after her.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"Ooo. Someone's in a bad mood."

"Cut to the chase, will you?"

"Whatever. I was gonna say that we can't get the color blue because they ran out at the confetti store."

"You know what Sharpay? Everybody's been behind my back and talking boshit, including you. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You want to ruin my party and make yours the best. Well, now you can. I don't want to have my birthday party anymore since I don't want anyone else to be my prince charming. Apparently, the guy I want to be my prince charming is taken by her stupid ex-girlfriend. So what's the use of having a fairytale theme party when your prince charming isn't going to be your prince charming? Damnit, I'm so fucking pissed off, so walk away and go plan your glamorous party. I don't want to be in it, and you can keep your good word that I'm not going to compete with you with birthday parties. I'm not gonna have a birthday party. Instead, I'm going to be at home eating ice cream and watching my own movie marathon." Sharpay isn't making it better.

"So you drop out? You're not having your birthday party anymore?"

"Fuck no. I'm not in the mood for a birthday party. So have a nice sweet eighteen. I hope you actually make your friends happy by being the bitchy self you are." Gabriella walked away without letting Sharpay talk. She was supposed to go along with her plan of bringing Gabriella down, but now she thinks she has gone way too far.

* * *

The doorbell from Gabriella's house rings. Troy waits for someone to open the door. The door opens and Gabriella's mom's head pops out. 

"Hello Troy. Are you looking for Gabriella?"

"Yeah. Is she here?"

"Ummm…" Ms. Montez looks back to see Gabriella on the stairs telling her to get Troy to go away, "she's doing homework right now, so it's not a good time."

"Can you tell her that I really need to talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Troy walked off the porch and Ms. Montez closes the door. Troy noticed above the door, there is a balcony. He climbs up the tree next to it and jumps on the balcony. He looks through the glass door and sees Gabriella crying on her bed with her arms around her legs with her head down. Troy looks at her with sadness, thinking that he caused it all. He knocks on the door quietly and Gabriella looks up.

Troy waved a little at her. Gabriella wipes her eyes quickly and walks to the balcony doors. She opens it and Troy hugs her right away.

"I'm sorry Gabi."

"Hi." Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella's puffy eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to cry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I could have pushed her off of me."

"Yeah you could of." She walked to her bed and sit near her pillow.

"I heard you cancel your party. A lot of people were sad about it."

"I'm just not used to the stress. Sharpay's obviously making it worse by pretending stuff is out of stock and she can't get it. And your ex is back, trying to get you to like her again."

"Why don't we have a birthday party? Just you and me and a romantic dinner."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You're not. I want to take your out on our first date on your birthday. It'll be the best."

"Okay. Where are we going then?"

"It'll be a surprise. Just leave the planning to me."

"Alright." Troy kissed her cheek and walked out of the balcony. She chuckled and fell back on her bed.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Gabriella put on her white dress with a pink bow wrapped around her waist. She put on her matching white heels. **A/N: Picture of Troy and Gabriella in their dresses. They're actually in them.** She was going on her birthday date with Troy. Troy wouldn't tell her where they're going, only that she had to wear formal and tell her parents that she's going to be gone for the rest of the night. She wonders if Troy is going to take her out to a restaurant and then take her to a hotel. She wasn't ready to have sex, but if Troy's willing to, then she'll try .

The doorbell rings and Mr. Montez gets it.

"Hello Troy. Waiting for Gabi?" Troy nodded.

"Gabi! Troy's here!" Mr. Montez yelled.

"Coming!" Gabriella ran downstairs, putting on her diamond earrings at the same time when she saw Troy. Troy was wearing a navy blue striped shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans. Troy's jaw dropped the second that Gabriella came out of her room.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella looked at Troy and thought, _God so freaking hot!_

"Hhh…iii… uuu…" Troy stuttered.

"Are you saying 'Hi Gabi. You look amazing.'?" Troy nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Gabriella pulled Troy outside and Mr. Montez closes the door.

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked when Troy started driving.

"A place you'll love."

"Are we going to a hotel tonight?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"How'd you know? Who told you?"

"No one. But why are we going to a hotel?"

"It's a surprise." Gabriella nodded worriedly. Troy looked at her weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Troy continued to drive. Troy soon parked in front of a hotel for the valet to take his car. Gabriella stepped out of the car to see the hotel rug. It had the name of the hotel on it.

"Why are we at Hilton's?"

"You'll see." Troy took her hand and pulled her toward the entrance. They walked in to see a beautiful view of an indoor garden. Gabriella doze off, staring at the garden.

"Gabriella? Let's go." Gabriella woke up and ran with Troy. He stopped at two doors closed with a sign saying "Reserved".

"Troy, we're not supposed to be here. It's reserved." Troy turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's reserved. For us." Troy put his hand on the handle.

"Troy, what are you…" The door opens to show a whole crowd of her friends and her parents.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all shouted. Gabriella's eyes went wide open and her mouth shaped as if someone put an apple in her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!!" Gabriella ran up to Taylor and Chad and screamed while jumping up and down. She also said hi to other people that was in her class. Then she ran to Troy and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

"You can thank me by not suffocating me." Gabriella pulled back quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"How did you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"Your dad." Troy pointed behind her. She turned around to see her mom and dad smiling at her.

"You did this all for me?"

"You were so miserable these couple of days, so I thought to just throw you a random party since you had that fight with your friend."

"She's not my friend," she mumbled. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sharpay smiling a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I came to say Happy Birthday. And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's forehead and Sharpay whacked it away.

"Yes I'm sure! What you said last time to me knock me some sense. So I didn't have my party."

"Then what are you doing instead for your birthday?"

"My parents are taking me on a cruise to the Caribbean tomorrow. So I got to come here today and then go home tomorrow."

"Wow… umm… thanks."

"No problem." Sharpay hugged Gabriella lightly and walked away. Gabriella looked at the stage and saw that the DJ was motioning her to go on the stage. She pointed at herself and the DJ nodded. She walked up to the DJ to find out what he wants.

"The guy who's hosting the party said he wants you to get a song from my playlist to dance to. Here and choose a song." He turned his laptop screen to Gabriella and let her pick a song from his iTunes playlist. She looked through and decided one song that showed how she feels right now.

"This one." She pointed at the song. The DJ nodded and Gabriella walked off the stage. The music ended and the DJ started talking into the microphone.

"Our birthday girl here has picked a song. Hope you guys love it." The song starts playing and the girls at the party recognized it and squealed. They pulled their male partners to the door and slow danced. Gabriella noticed Troy walking toward her.

_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky (star in the sky)_

_So this is the miracle that I'm dreaming of_

_So this is love_

"So you chose this song?" Gabriella nodded shyly.

"It's what I feel tonight." Troy took her hand slowly and walked her to the middle of the dance floor.

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and leaned her head on his chest while he does the same thing around her waist and puts his chin on her head.

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_That this is love_

Sharpay watched from the table closest to the DJ. She admired Gabriella's confidence. No wonder Troy fell in love with her.

"Excuse me, do you want to dance?" Sharpay looks up to see a certain guy from the basketball team.

"Sure, Zeke." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor next to Troy and Gabriella.

_Si es amor (es amor)_

_Si es amor (es amor)_

_Es lo que hace mi vida divina._

_Estoy brillando_

_Y ahora sé_

_Que tengo la jave del cielo_

_Tengo alas_

_Puedo volar_

_Y tocar las estrellas en el cielo (star in the sky)_

_Esto es el milagro que he soñado_

_Esto es amor (so this is love)_

_Si es el milagro que he soñado_

_So this is love_

Gabriella leaned back to look at Troy's face. "This is the best birthday ever."

Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the lips. "And why is that?"

"Because you're here with me." Gabriella leaned her head to his chest again. Troy kissed the top of her head, smelling the fruitness of her hair.

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now I'ts clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

Mr. Montez and Mrs. Montez looks at their daughter happy.

"She's growing up," Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah. Look at her now. She's full eighteen and she has a great boyfriend," Mr. Montez replied.

"Good thing she doesn't know how to drive yet." Mr. Montez laughed.

"Just wait until her present."

_Until tonight_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now I'ts clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight (so this is love)_

_Love was a word_

_Part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now It's clear as it can be_

Chad looked at Taylor, who was playing with her empty cup across from him. Even though he knew the song was almost over, he got up and took Taylor's hand.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Just taking you to the dance floor." Taylor smiled.

_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_Mmmm..._

"You guys are very good dancers for teenagers. We have an announcement from our birthday girl's father." The crowd applauded as Mr. Montez walks up the stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came to Gabi's party. I know she just moved here, so it's hard to make friends. But at least she's got some to stand by her side." He winked at Troy, Chad, and Taylor.

"I want everyone out!" Everyone put on confused and scared faces.

* * *

**A/N: Story's about to end. Just two more chapters and that's it. No sequel. Please don't beg; it'll make my heart sink. Just be supportive and read my other stories. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I want everyone out!" Everyone put on confused and scared faces. Mr. Montez chuckled. "If you want to see the new car, then out!" Everyone rushed outside including Gabriella and Troy.

It was really cold outside, so Troy offered his jacket to Gabriella. She took it and looked near the driveway to see if her new car was there. There was no car waiting for her. She looked down until she heard a car honking. She looked up and saw her dream car coming toward her. It was the Lexus SC 07 convertible in her favorite color, navy blue. **A/N: Picture in profile**. She screamed, jumping up and down, causing her feet to hurt because of the heels. She ran over to the driver side to see her mother driving it.

"This is for you. You better not crash it," her mom said sternly. Gabriella nodded excitedly and her mother stood outside for her daughter to capture this moment. She touched the steering wheel and the leather seats. She's been wanting this car ever since she saw it on the official Lexus site. Her mom said she didn't know how to drive yet so she couldn't get it. She was so depressed at the time.

"I can't believe you got this for me." Gabriella ran over to Taylor on the other side and screamed again with Taylor. Troy looked at her funny.

"Troy, do you want to sit in it?" Troy nodded excitedly.

"In your dreams. I'm the birthday girl, you better know it!" She ran to the driver side and sat on the seat. Troy got in and sat on the passenger seat while Chad and Taylor sat in the back. Mrs. Montez leaned over to press a button. The top of the car began to slide back.

"It's a freaking convertible!!!" Chad yelled. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Thanks daddy!"

"Now you can't drive the car. Get Troy or Chad to drive it." The very next second, Troy and Chad were raising their hand like Gabriella was a teacher and she gets to pick the person to go run an errand for her.

"I pick… Chad." Chad shot his fist in the air while Troy sunk down.

"Aw baby. I chose Chad so we can have some alone time when Taylor and Chad are in the front." Troy's face lit up again.

"Alright. It's show time!" Chad shouted. Taylor and Chad got out and sat in the front while Troy and Gabriella got out and sat in the back. Chad started driving back to Gabriella's house while Troy and Gabriella sat in the back making out. Taylor turned around a few times, but got so disgusted she stop.

"When are those lovebirds gonna stop sucking each other's faces off?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. It is Gabriella's birthday, so just chill." Taylor was about to turn around when Chad pushed her face back to the front.

"And no peeking. It already disgusts you and you keep doing it."

"It's addicting. They're so cute together."

"Yeah. I know." Chad stopped at Gabriella's driveway.

"We're here, Gabi." Gabriella didn't stop. "GABI!!!!" Gabriella pulled away.

"What?"

"If you want to stay in a hotel and make love with this guy, just tell me." She glared at him.

"I'm getting out. It's getting too hot in here." Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked to her front door. Troy, Chad, and Taylor waited outside for a few minutes until Gabriella opened the garage and Chad drove in.

"I thought you would take forever to open the frikkin' garage door," Chad said. He, Troy, and Taylor stepped out of the car.

"I almost forgot you had my BRAND NEW car outside." Chad playfully shook his head and walked in the house with Taylor. Troy walked up to Gabriella and took her hand. She squeezed it and led him into the house.

"So what are we gonna do? Your mom and dad went to a hotel so we could have this HUGE house to ourselves," Chad asked when he plop on the couch.

"We could watch some movies," Gabriella said, turning on the TV and going to Comcast for Movies on Demand.

"So what movies are we watching?" Taylor said. Chad pretended to accidentally put his arm around Taylor. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's watch Rush Hour 3!" Gabriella yelled while she was going over the movie list. Troy and Chad high fived each other in agreement. Taylor nodded excitedly. Gabriella clicked on it and the movie starts playing.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Chad and Taylor fell asleep in each other's arms while Gabriella's asleep on Troy's lap. She was watching the movie with her head on his lap and then fell asleep without knowing.

Troy looked at her. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep. Am I the luckiest guy or what? _Soon, Gabriella woke up.

"Hi Troy," she moaned.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"Sure." Troy picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed. She kissed him for thanks and he smiled. He turn to leave, but Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Can you not go?"

"You want me to watch you sleep?"

"No, but I want you to sleep with me. I don't want to sleep alone."

"Alright." He took off his jacket, his shirt, and his pants. All he had left is his boxers. He slipped in the bed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. Gabriella turned and kissed his chest. He kissed her forehead in return and put his chin on her head.

"Good night Troy."

"G'night Gab." She smiled and kissed his lips and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter next! But I'm not gonna type it until I get more reviews. I'm going to wait until I get at least 100 reviews. I wouldn't mind if you type "I LOVE THIS STORY!!!" and submit it repeatedly. JUST SPAM!!!That'll let me get in the mood to write. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"YEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!!" Gabriella kept her eyes closed. She felt too lazy to get up and smack Taylor.

"Look at them! They're so cute!" Taylor squealed.

"Except the fact that Troy's naked," Chad replied. Gabriella also wanted to smack Chad, but she didn't want to wake up. First, she feels it's too early. Second, Troy's next to her, thinking of the exact same thing.

"But they're so adorable. They're meant for each other!" Taylor jumped up and down. Gabriella could feel the vibration under her. She took a pillow beside her and tried to throw it at Taylor without looking. She aimed correctly and Taylor fell back a little into Chad's arms.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, looking down at Taylor. Taylor blushed and pulled back.

"I'm fine." She glared at Gabriella, who was smiling against her pillow.

"You guys wake up!!!" Chad shouted. Troy waved his arm at him.

"You guys are bothering us. Go away…" Troy moaned. Gabriella turned and kissed him on the lips.

"I think we should wake up before they keep annoying us." Troy smiled, still with his eyes closed.

"Why don't we ignore them and do something on our own?" He crashed his lips onto Gabriella's and pulled the covers over them.

"Ewwwwwwwww Taylor. Let's leave. I don't want to see them doing their 'activities'." Chad motioned Taylor to get out.

"Chad, you are so disgusting," Gabriella shouted from under the covers. Troy continues kissing Gabriella's neck. Taylor and Chad left, closing the door behind them. Gabriella pushed the covers above her and got off her bed to walk to her bathroom.

"Aw c'mon Gabi. We were going to have some fun." Troy played with the covers.

"I don't want to have fun." Troy groaned; he left her no choice. He ran up to Gabriella in the bathroom and lifted her up to bring her back to bed.

"No! I don't want to go! Put me down!" Troy drops Gabriella on the bed and puts his hands on both sides of Gabriella's head. Gabriella looks up at his face really close that showed no expression.

"Troy, you…" Troy crashed his lips on hers before she could finish her sentence. He pushes his tongue into her mouth. She gives him permission and lets him in. When he moves his hand under her shirt, she pulled back.

"As much as I like doing this, I really want to brush my teeth." Troy groaned, but let her go. She went to the bathroom and did what she does usually in the morning.

"Did you see Gabs and Troy all cuddling in bed?" Taylor squealed.

"Yes. Do you think…?" Chad froze for a second.

"No they didn't. Gabi was fully clothed."

"But not Troy…" Chad's eyes bulged out, "Did care bear seduce him yesterday?"

"Or maybe because he sleeps in his boxers?"

"Oh yeah…" Taylor rolled her eyes. Taylor walked into the kitchen, thinking of what to make for breakfast while Chad wondered off into the living room.

"So what's for breakfast?" Troy said when he came down of the stairs.

"Don't know. Go ask Tay," Chad said, flipping channels on the Montez's flat screen television. Troy skipped off to the kitchen.

"Chad, where did Troy…" Gabriella said. Chad pointed at the kitchen in the middle of Gabriella's sentence without looking up. Gabriella nodded.

"So what's for breakfast?" Gabriella asked as soon as she stepped in the kitchen finding Troy and Taylor cooking eggs and making pancakes.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, everything that's made for breakfast," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and head over to Troy, who was cracking the eggs open for Taylor. Gabriella pecked him on the cheek and sat down at the dining table. It was huge compared to family sized tables. Troy and Taylor set the food down on the table and called Chad over. Chad immediately ran over and put bits of food on his plate. His plate looked like Mount Everest.

"You're gonna eat that all?" Taylor asked when she sat down next to Chad.

"He always eats mountains of food like that. He's been ever since he tasted his own food at the age of zero," Gabriella pointed out. Troy laughed.

"He's a growing boy, isn't he?" Chad nodded and Taylor gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella's jaw fell and Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Are you guys together?" Gabriella blurted out. Taylor nodded proudly. Gabriella squealed and ran over to Taylor to give her a congratulations hug.

"Finally, Chad finds a girlfriend that doesn't wear revealing clothes," Troy said. Gabriella glared at him.

"Well, at least now his parents don't have to put me with him like we're supposed to be a couple," Gabriella stated. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned.

* * *

After eating, Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez came home. They told the kids to stay behaved and they went upstairs. Gabriella decided to do a little shopping, so they all drove Gabriella's new car and drove to the Albuquerque Mall. The girls split up with the guys while they went to the arcade.

"This is so cute!" Taylor said, lifting up a green polo shirt at Hollister.

"So is this," Gabriella said, picking up a blue Hollister hoodie. (The one Ashley wore for HSM2 practice)

"Let's go find the guys." The girls left Hollister and went to the arcade. There was a huge crowd around the middle of the arcade where there were two guys playing Dance Dance Revolution. Taylor noticed as Troy and Chad.

"Hey are those guys Troy and Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Let's find out." Gabriella took Taylor's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Troy and Chad were competing against each other on a DDR game. Chad looked tired but Troy looked like he fired up.

"C'mon Chad! You can do it!" Taylor shouted. Chad looked behind him for a second to see Taylor cheering for him. He grinned and turn back to the screen. Troy made a combo while Chad keeps getting 'Missed'.

"WINNER! PLAYER ONE!" The announcer said. Troy shot his fists in the air while Chad catched his breathe.

"So who wants to come try to beat the DDR Champion?!" Troy shouted over the loud music playing 'That's right' by Ciara.

"Go… Gabi… beat… his… ass… for… me…" Chad said, still trying to catch his breathe.

"I will," Gabriella got up to the DDR pad.

"Hey honey," Troy said. He leaned in but Gabriella pushed him away.

"Don't 'hey honey' me. I'm here to beat you in DDR."

"Really? Let's try." Gabriella gave him a smirk.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Gabriella pressed the Start button. They started with a few simple moves as the song goes faster, the moves start going double. Gabriella and Troy was still in beat until Gabriella steps the arrows with a touché of style. Troy raised his eyebrows at her, but she doesn't pay attention. Troy gets a little tired, but doesn't show it. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend beat him. He swings a little, which added some style points. The song ends with Gabriella scoring a lot of combos.

"WINNER!! PLAYER TWO!!!" The announcer shouted over the loud music. The huge crowd including Chad and Taylor cheered. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. She looked at Troy, who was seriously catching his breathe.

"How… are… you… so… good?" Troy said between breathes.

"You should ask Chad." Gabriella looked at Chad, who walked up to them and put an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"She's been a DDR champion ever since grade 5." Troy raised his eyebrow at Gabriella. She smiled at him in success.

"I can't believe your girlfriend beat you at something you're really good at," Taylor pointed at. Gabriella laughed out loud, then stopped when no one was laughing with her.

"You serious?" Taylor and Chad nodded. Troy pouted playfully. Gabriella walked over to Troy and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know. I could have let you won if I knew." Troy shook his head.

"No. You won fair and square." Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the lips again. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I think we should go home," Taylor said. Chad nodded and walked out of the arcade. They went to the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Did you guys notice that right now without Gabi, we wouldn't be where we are right now?" Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean, I would still be in Sharpay's clutches. Troy and Chad would still be the basketball dudes who don't talk to people who aren't cool enough to talk to them. Ever since you came, we got ourselves out of our shells and joined hands."

"Yeah, without you, I would still be moaning over Sharpay," Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You broke through the crowds, care bear," Chad said, using her pet name.

"You know what? I did. I did break through the crowd," Gabriella said, cuddling closer to Troy. Chad and Taylor smiled at the lovely couple and drove back home. Where they all belong. Together.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I couldn't wait to put the last chapter so I didn't wait until you guys gave me 100 reviews. I guess now you can by reviewing this chapter. It's the end. Can't wait for Cherish the Memories to end. Last chapter for it coming soon. Then it's the sequel for Cherish the Memories and At Last I Found You, "Love Never Expires". Quote is by me and was used in Over the Years. And now I guess you can read my new story, "East High: Three Plus One"!!!**


End file.
